1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna assembly, and more particularly to an antenna assembly having different poles or different antenna members or devices for receiving and transmitting signals toward different directions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical antenna devices comprise an antenna disposed on or applied onto one side of a printed circuit board (PCB), for receiving and transmitting electric signals. Some of the typical antenna devices may further comprise a metal sheet disposed on or applied onto the other side of the PCB, for grounding purposes.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,486,834 to Tsai discloses one of the typical antenna devices and also comprises an antenna disposed on or applied onto one side of a PCB, for receiving and transmitting electric signals, and a metal sheet disposed on or applied onto the other side of the PCB, for grounding purposes, and a cable including a core wire and a ground shield coupled to the antenna and the metal sheet respectively.
However, the antenna is disposed on one side of the PCB, and the magnetic field generated by the antenna may be polarized. For example, as shown in FIG. 1, the antenna 11 disposed on one side of the PCB 10 may generate magnetic fields 12 that may also be polarized and may have two poles 13, 14 or two dead ends or dead corners where electric signals may not be suitably received and transmitted.
U.S. Patent Application No. US 2004/0090373 A1 to Faraone et al. discloses another typical antenna device which also comprises an antenna disposed on or applied onto one side of a PCB, for receiving and transmitting electric signals, and a ground plane area disposed on or applied onto the same side of the PCB, for grounding purposes.
However, similarly, the antenna is disposed on one side of the PCB, and the magnetic field generated by the antenna may also be polarized, such that the signals also may not be suitably received and transmitted by typical antenna device.
U.S. Patent Application No. US 2004/0090373 A1 to Truthan discloses a further typical antenna device which also comprises an antenna disposed on or applied onto one side of a PCB, for receiving and transmitting electric signals. However, similarly, the antenna is disposed on one side of the PCB, and the magnetic field generated by the antenna may also be polarized, such that the signals also may not be suitably received and transmitted by typical antenna device.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional antenna assemblies.